


“If you just do what you’re fucking told then we wouldn’t have a problem, would we?” ~McCree

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“If you just do what you’re fucking told then we wouldn’t have a problem, would we?” ~McCree

McCree’s gloved fingers taunted you as they ran along your collar. You’d been dressed up in a short lace nightgown, white and sheer, exposing you dispute being clothed. He propped you up like a doll on his bed, bound by your ankles and wrists. The more he inspected you with his hands, the more uncomfortable you became but your fear kept you in place, knowing what would happen if you didn’t do what he asked.   
You begged him to stop with a desperate glance but it only feed his lust. He laid you down on the bed, his kisses and caresses still unusually gentle. His beard tickled your skin with every kiss, even on top of the nightgown. It was almost romantic but your restraints reminded you otherwise, this man didn’t have any intention of staying like this forever.   
As a hand began to wander up your dress, the leather of his glove against your stomach, you pulled back and let out a whimper. McCree only chuckled at your response, rising his hand higher the grab your breast, trying to get another whimper out of you, he succeeded. His squeezes and pinches made you squirm, and with every inch you moved you were choked by your collar. Your movements reflected this as you tried to give room to your throat as best you could, keeping your chin up.   
Smiling, Jesse released his hold of your breast and moved a hand on your chin, “Somethin’ wrong, doll?”  
You shook your head no, not wanting to confront him, but your answer clearly didn’t fool him. The hand on your chin moved to fiddle with the collar again, admiring it. He loved to see it tight around your throat, reminding you that you’re his at every moment. It was more permanent than the robes he tied around you when he left or was having his way with you. It was to show you how much he loves you, how he couldn’t ever let you go. It meant you were his.   
“Your collar too tight, honey?”   
Still, you kept your mouth shut, the collar was painfully tight but you didn’t want to see how McCree would punish you for complaining about it. If anything, he would at least make it worse, tightening it more or choking you with his own hands. It was best to play into his wishes.   
“You know I can’t take it off for you, don’t you baby?”  
You nodded and put on your most obedient face to please him. He loved your pleading look and leaned down to kiss your neck, his beard irritating it even more. You were stiff under the pressure, trying to keep your cool while your neck pulsated, but McCree wouldn’t have any of it.   
“Be a good girl, now,” he said while riding his hands under the skirt of your dress and back onto your breasts. You tried to respond to his liking but it was as hard as ever to give into a feeling this uncomfortable and nerve racking. You couldn’t do it, how could you with a man like this? Let your guard down and let him have you? It would’ve betray every bone in your body.   
McCree could tell exactly how you felt, he could read you like a book. After all the time he spent watching you, he knew your tells and could pick up little things even you didn’t notice. But even clueless, he could tell you were painfully uncomfortable. He moved his hands down to your hips and pulled himself away from your neck, looking down on you, “Darlin’, you know I can’t have you stiff as a board like this,” his thumbs rubbed soft circles on your skin as he spoke, “but I can’t have you without you collar neither, that’s for good girls who behave, y’understand?” You nodded, not faking your emotions this time as with every response before.   
Jesse kissed you gently, his lips hot and wet tasted like a bottle of whiskey left out in the sun. It wasn’t your preferred liquor but the taste wasn’t as suffocating as when he’d smoke his cigar beforehand. Honestly, your body had eased into his kiss, something you hadn’t even noticed. But you could be certain that McCree knew it immediately and took to pampering you like a lost kitten. His intentions of fucking you lost behind him as he tried to keep your body in sync with his, coddling you until you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
